Cave Men Antics
by Theresa471
Summary: Captain William Kirk and the U.S.S. Deer Born is sent to a remote planet to find out the rumors of recent vessels including Klingons that they have found Cave Men.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn it, William!" Dr. Elders exploded, glaring at the tricorder. He moved it closer to William's right leg, as if trying to physically force the readings to change, the vein in his temple throbbing stressful with every beep flowed from the device.

"How bad is it?" William asked anxiously, the hem of his shirt tucked between his chin and chest. Savin hovered at his side, the small circular protuberance above William's right thigh with a scientific intensity unnerved William, let alone very painful, he could feel the disc pressing uncomfortably against his thigh with every nervous heart beat, something that didn't belong in his body, but was differently there, lodged underneath his skin.

Since coming back from unexplored planet Star Fleet Command had sent the Deer Born to investigate strange looking cave men creatures with spears, disks and odd assortments of weapons.

"Not good!" Dr. Elders said sharply, lowering the tricorder. He pushed up the sleeves of his white under shirt irritably, the fabric clinging to his slightly damp forearm.

The air was some what heavy and still, the rock like quarry seeking through the very walls.

Dr. Elders and William had shed their outer shirts long since, as with the rest of the landing party, where Savin still fully dressed despite the heat disturbed him, ordered the science officer to remove his as well, not paying any attention to the Vulcan's mild protests, that he was well adjusted to such temperatures,

William sighed resignedly, rolling his shirt back down gingerly over his chest before absently running his hand over the tender area, feeling his heart rate push the small disk against his palm with every pulse after being removed from his upper thigh. "So how am I Doc?"

Dr. Elders pinched the bridge of his nose, along with placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll live Captain, your going to have to take it easy for a few hours beaming back up to the Deer Born to rest, while leaving the rest of the landing party look around."

"It would seem Captain these creatures what ever they are know how to defend themselves for many years, and we need to try and communicate with them to have any further progress with the mission." Savin says quietly surveying the area.

"Come again?" William tries to understand, but with the shot from the hypo spray was making him sleepy.

It was supposed to be a simple landing party mission, There was no prior warning with the attack, when the cave men climbing down with ropes from the rocks to attack the landing party, as with William getting hit in his leg with some sort of a disc like weapon, he had just turned, when he tried to protect himself.

The initial plan was relatively clear from the start...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as William beamed back up to the ship, Maria was there to meet him to take him to sickbay for one final check before heading for their quarters.

"William, what hell happened?" Her nerves being frazzled at the moment of seeing her husband in this type of shape after beaming down.

"We were attacked, and Star Fleet Command had no idea what has been going on, it was why we were sent in the first place." His breathing labored. She took him by the arm to start moving though the hallways filled with personnel.

/

The ground was dry, as it serves with the landing party progressed further with Savin in charged of the mission now. It's rusty surface of striped across the otherwise barren land, accept for the rock quarry and caves.

Savin and Lt. Roberts blinked the powdering dust from their eyes, which lingered in the heavy air as it was. "It's hot!" Roberts snarled, when Savin just raised his eye brow to keep on moving along before saying... "I find the temperature most satisfactory." Savin remarked mildly.

Straightening from where he had been exploring the remains of a broken disc he found along the way.

"Come on Lt." Savin chided, as the heat differently wasn't slowing him down, as with the rest of the landing party it was another matter. "We're got a job to do Lt. Roberts."

"Yes, Sir." While checking for any life signs on his tricorder. "There's no one around." Lt. Roberts said groaning. "Not a sole around, and I can understand, it's just too hot."

"We have only arrived until the Captain was injured." Savin replied. With a long suffering sigh, Lt. Roberts dragged himself to his feet. "All right sir, but I am protesting."

"Your comments have been noted Lt., we need to head for that area, it's better this then head in another direction."

With everyone moving off, Lt. Roberts and two others of the landing party padded off in the direction of a strange sound. He and the others heard a distance shout from Roberts. And there was that noise again, louder this time. Curiosity mounting from everyone, he turned and found himself practically in front of a clad-eye cave man in torn rags.

He had pulled back, mouth opening to omit a startled shout, when one of the men next to him felt a shocking jolt in the center of his back, more of the numbing force than pain.

Savin fired his weapon, as with Lt. Roberts dropping the three that were attacking. It was at this moment Savin touched his com badge to call the transporter room to beam back up with injuries, along with the three out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sickbay was alerted of the attack, Dr. Elders came running in with several personnel from sickbay. Lt. Brock was still knocked out from being hit from behind the head.

While security came running with phrasers readied for anything that moves.

Dr. Elders running his scanner over Lt. Brock. "We need to get him to sickbay stat!"

While Savin was waiting on the Captain to arrive with further orders. "Savin, I am afraid the Captain won't be coming, I was able to give him a strong sedation, your in charge until further notice." Dr. Elders announced, with Savin having to raised his eye brow in annoyance.

"Doctor, thank you, security take these creatures to the security hold, until we know what to do further with them." Savin put down his weapon to let security take over for now. "Lt. Roberts, I suggest you get cleaned up, I will be on the bridge." As Savin efficiently took over command with the Captain was asleep from his injuries.

And in the meantime Dr. Elders leaned back with his medkit at his waist made one final scan of Lt. Brock before the technicians took him out on the gurney.

Dr. Elders out in the corridor asked everyone walking by, to move out of the way before taking the turbo lift to the sickbay level.

Taking a moment and stepping out. Dr. Elders was making sure there wasn't any traffic getting in there way, before heading into the main sickbay area placing Lt. Brock onto the scanning table to be checked for any serious head trauma.

Looking up at the readings, he was shaking his head. "Nurse we need to get this man ready for surgery." He replied making sure his orders were heard.

"Yes, doctor right away." Dr. Elders frowned.

"I need to call the bridge to let them know what is going on with Lt. Brock." Dr. Elders went over to the intercom to speak with Savin.

"Hold on Doc, I will inform Savin your calling, he's talking with security in regard to our friends in the brig."

"Very well Lt. Roberts, I will hold or have him call me back." He groaned.

Dr. Elders readied himself for surgery. While Savin was holding a piece of the broken disc that was found in the ground near the rock quarry. He had found it to be an interesting piece to be examined.

There was something nagging at the edge of Savin's mind, pulling insistently, but when he tried to use his logic, it didn't work for the Vulcan.

He turned around after his chat with security, Lt. Roberts informed him that Lt. Brock was in surgery, Dr. Elders would call back later with the results of his health condition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Security were standing of the brig with the force field on. A change of one of the guards. "How about I get you something before coming back to relieved you?" Lt Erikson asked before looking back at the three inside just sitting and watching around.

"I need nothing for the moment, but watching those three is giving me the creeps."

"I don't know about you, I really don't know why Savin decided to bring them here in the first place?" Ensign James replied with sarcasm.

"It appears that the Vulcan has his hands full ever since the Captain was injured." Erikson said while looking in. "They're watching us right now."

Ensign James back as the three still didn't say a word, only with their stares. Lt. Erikson groaned while raising his hand to put into his hair out of frustration.

Then all of a sudden are of the cave men tired to run into the force field, only to be knocked back onto his torso grunting very loudly, while the others stood back scared. Along with the alarms having gone off at the same time.

"Could you turn off the alarm ensign?" Lt. Erikson ordered while getting on the intercom to inform Savin with what just happened, along with calling sickbay to send someone to check out the cave man having been knocked out by the force field.

Lt. Roberts informed Savin on what happened. "Very well, sir, I understand."

Savin had just given a number of orders for the Chief Engineer to take over command, while Savin goes to check out the security level. He steps into the turbo lift shaking his head, he will leave command to Commander Donaldson after wards to head for his quarters for a well deserve rest. No doubt the captain will be waking up soon, and would be able to take over his duties as captain.  
/

Maria was watching William start to come awake from the sedation, now sitting up while moving, a little slow having to be stiff. William looked out at the time on the wall, he couldn't believe just how long he was asleep.

"Is everything okak Maria while I was out like a light?" He asked moving off the bed very slowly.

"You need to take it easy William." She argued a little with him, as he was getting dresses, and putting on his boots.

"Not a chance Maria I have a star ship to run, I have been idled long enough." He said while getting up.

"Very well captain, just do me a favor just go slow for now or else you will wind up back into sickbay."

"I know, now if you excuse me I have work to do Maria." Before leaving he kissed her quickly and walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Commander rose gracefully from the command chair to have Captain William Kirk take over once again, taking a few steps necessary to explain to the Captain what was the progress of the mission, along with the three having to be in the security level.

No matter how many times, he said it, it was still hard to comprehend. "What happened Commander with the alarms having gone off? He asked before sitting down in the command chair. Kirk replied while listening to him.

"One of the cave men ran into the security force field trying to attack the security men on the other side."

"Thank you commander Donaldson, you can leave now, I will be fine, If I need help, I will call Savin." His body sinking down a bit further in the chair.

Dr. Elders came onto the bridge after being in sickbay with security keeping an eye on the patient from the planet down below.

Kirk jumped. "Dr. Elders don't do that."

"I just wanted to make sure you were still breathing, after wise William, I wanted to give you my report on the cave man."

William sat up further in his chair to hear the report, but he had another thing to say to what the doctor did to him to scare him out of his reverie. "By the way doc that was not funny, you could cause a heart attack that way."

"I have been properly been warned Captain, otherwise our patient is going to live, he just has a slight head concussion from falling back from the force field to knock him out, mostly overall, I have the awful feeling William, our friends are smarter then you know, and are simply playing a waiting game with us." As Dr. Elders turned his head to meet his Captain's eyes. He continued...And to think they are hiding something really important.

"Doc, do you suggest Savin try a mind meld on the cave man to see what he can find out from him any way?" Kirk followed his gaze.

" I believe it's going to be wise to ask him, when you speak with him, he's currently in his quarters." Dr. Elders replied. While Dr. Elders looked at the captain.

"I will right now." He gets up from his seat slowly. Seeing that the chief Engineer was at his station staying quiet throughout the exchange. He asked him to take over the command of the bridge. "Shall we go Doc, because I want you there as well with me."

"Yes, Captain."

Ten minutes Later...

"Savin, I want you to use what ever mental barriers necessary to shield yourself, if there is something out there on the planet, we need to know about."

"Very well captain I will try as commanded of me, come on with me Dr. Elder and Captain Kirk, we need to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Dr. Elders and Captain William Kirk buzzed Savin quarters, Savin in his robes came to see both men waiting for him to let them into his quarters.

"Gentlemen please come in, I was expecting the both of you to come here with a suggestion." The both of them walked in feeling some what uncomfortable. "Please sit."

"Savin we like to ask you on whether you be able to do a mind meld on the cave man that is in Sickbay, we need to find out the answers to what is going down on the planet." William asked his science officer with the sincere gestured.

"Look Savin, I am a doctor, I can understand the dangers doing this, along with your privacy and mental barriers, I will need to keep a close watch on your vitals throughout the mind meld. Dr. Elders replied softly to the Vulcan.

"I will do it Captain, please leave now, I need to prepare myself before coming to sickbay to begin the meld."

"Good Savin, I will meet you there and inform the bridge, I will be in sickbay for the duration."

Sometime later with the cave man having been sleeping from the hypo spray Dr. Elders had given to him. Savin will be able to enter his mind quickly with the meld, unless there was some form of barriers to get through.

Savin walks in with his robes still on him, only Dr. Elders was aloud to be in the area of the cave man, while Captain Kirk and the personnel of sickbay working else where with their projects.

The caveman was asleep on the scanner bed in sickbay. He moves to place his hands on the temples, while he concentrates closing his eyes.

Savin moved through the darkened cave, the torch he carried lit up the passageway, but still he only say darkness. The heavy coat he wore kept his body warm but his heart and soul remained cold.

He could see nothing at this point, but he continued on with the torch.

Then all of a sudden the screams of a man and the sound of a scuffle brought Savin out of his melancholy, and he hurried towards the sounds and saw a gigantic, multi-legged creature chasing someone. It was sort of like the spiders of Earth, only far larger.

Savin used his torch to drive the creature away and turned to look at the person he had just savin and his legs nearly gave out.

The man was human, no! It was a Romulan...

This is when Savin broke off contact trying to catch his breath.

"Savin, it's Dr. Elders what happened your readings went off the scale for a moment. As the Doc backed away a little from Savin.

"I need to speak with Captain Kirk right now!"

"Stay here Savin I will go get him right away." Dr. Elders looked at him sadly before leaving.

"Savin what are you trying to say?" William hollered loudly trying to understand the situation at hand.

"I am trying to tell you, William, it would seem our cave man are some how being taught how to survive because of the Romulans, why this happening I do not know, but I will Captain with doing another meld in an hour, I need to rest a little before I try it again, you can speak with Dr. Elders in regard to my readings, it was somewhat of a trauma to my Vulcan system."

Savin sat in his cubicle with a meditation candle sitting in front of him in order to ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Captain's Log  
Star Date 9942.61

Having been sitting here in sickbay, I decided to say a few words for my log.

No sign of Savin, it's been hours that Savin has been connected to the cave man to see if he can find out about the creatures and the Romulan down on the planet. Dr. Elders has been keeping a constant vigil with making sure that my science officer doesn't drop dead from doing the mind meld on the cave man, my only hope this will be over soon."

Since he had lock the door, so not to be disturbed, while Savin having to be in the other room doing his thing.

"William open the door."

Despite Savin with use of his friends first name. William told the computer to unlock the door.

The door slid open, revealing the Vulcan looking like he was in need of a long rest.

"Are you all right Savin?" William's calm demeanor started to fray at the edges.

"I will be fine Captain when I go to my quarters to rest, otherwise we have a problem, Kreel the Romulan I met in the meld is trapped due to some form of electrical power surge to have destroyed his ship in the first place, most of his crew were killed with only himself and three others left alive, he has no idea where at the moment, nor does he know how the cave men exist, but he suggest we use the universal translator to talk with them."

"Savin, I will get the chief engineer and his department, along with Lt. Roberts work on the problem, otherwise we need to send down another landing party to look for this Kreel and the rest of his crew, where is he from Savin?" William looked around around before looking at Savin.

"Romulus Captain, and you need to be on the bridge to address the members of the crew and give them the heads up on what is going to happen next with the mission."

"I will, but first you need to be taken to your quarters, I will then need to change my clothes, eat and then I will be able to feel better myself before starting, come on I will hold you up before falling down flat on your face."

"I highly doubt it and illogical Captain, but thanks for your support in this matter." He said gently and softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 8 Chapter Text

Savin walked into sickbay very slowly to ready himself once again.

Lt. Roberts on the bridge was telling the bridge crew Savin was doing a mind meld on the cave man to find out what is going on, as rumors were running rampart around the Deer Born, but nothing has been confirmed.

"Lt., you mean the Vulcan ability of telepathic connection for interrogation?" Asked the Chief Engineer working at his station.

"Yes, chief I do believe what's it called.

William was asking Dr. Elders, since it never really left his mind though, with this turning into a complicated mission after all.

" Nothing is ever easy Captain, so I suggest you relax before we know something from Savin."

/

Savin began the meld once again, he was more prepared...

"Who are you?" The Romulan looked up at Savin some what confused.

"I am Kreel, I have been stranded here for over a year after the war bird encountered a strange like power source coming from the planet, myself and three others are the only survivors, I don't know where they are at the moment, but we encountered these cave men mostly, but I haven't been able to figure it out why this fact is."

"I understand, but how many of these cave men are around this area Kreel?"

"A couple of hundred from what I can tell, and my weapon is no longer functional, plus i need to leave this planet and get back home to Romulus."

"I completely understand, but one thing to asked what are these cave men called?"

"I do not know Savin, I tried finding out, but these creatures don't speak English from what I gathered, unless you use the universal translator."

It was at this point Savin broke off the contact having a bit of an headache, but he would be fine after having some rest in his quarters, but first he will need to speak with the Captain, to let him know on what he had found from the meld.


	9. Chapter 9

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 9 Chapter Text

Ship's log Commander Donaldson reporting

Captain William Kirk, Savin, Ensign Maria Thomas, Lt. Roberts and six of the security teams, along with Dr. Elders, the Deer Born continuing to orbit the unexplored planet, pending the results of the landing party investigation, we are remaining in orbit for the duration.

Captain Kirk and the landing party are presently on the planet trying to find the caves. Everyone is hopeful they will be able to be successful.

On the planet surface a certain Romulan and his remaining crew are in extreme danger.

Ship's log out.

Dr. Elders says something to Savin while they're scanning the area. "Savin there are uncertainties in regard we might not be able to find the caves."

"Logical doctor, but we have a clue from the meld, and we need to find it before the Romulans are going to be found dead." Savin said with his direct coldness to his statement.

Sighing deeply, along with the heat. It was taking a toll on everyone with the landing party.

Captain Kirk told everyone to take a breather, along with his water, he was breathing hard as with the sweat pouring down his back and front.

He asked two of his security personnel to scout the area to see if they could see anything around.

Lt. Galway walked off with his weapon in hand, with ensign Avery, they were given orders to be wide alert for any of those cave men, so far they had gotten no where with the investigation.

Lt. Galway was having the strangest feeling they were being watched. He paused before using his communications device to call the Captain.

"Captain Kirk, I don't see any cave men, accept for the fact I sense we are being watched, but it do see a couple of caves up ahead, what are your orders sir?" He groaned wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Come back here Lt., we will then decide what to do after that." William looked on at the others watching with concern.

"Understood, Captain, Lt. Galway out, Come on lets head back."

"Gladly I hate this place, it gives me the creeps."

"I agree." They started back towards the rest of the landing party.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chapter Text

He couldn't believe how hot it was on this damn planet. Muttered William walking ahead of Savin. Honestly, actually he didn't actually know why Star Fleet Command was so interested in this planet in the first place.

At first there were no life form signs detected in the initial first or secondary scans, with very little animals, plants or bugs.

As William chuckled to himself. Mostly all rock quarries.

How exciting? Here they are just about ready to enter the first cave with getting the touches lit. He goes to hold onto one, as with Savin, Dr. Elders and the rest of the landing party.

All he could hope for is to find out about the Romulan Kreel and that's it, if they were lucky enough.

Now it was cold inside the cave, as the rocks were throwing off, or rather boulders were a mare apt description.

William looks back at Dr. Elders." What's the matter Doc?"

"I hate this." He says shaking his head.

"You have no sense of adventure Dr. Elders, can't you see how pretty this all is despite everything, unlike most places we have explored over the many years by Star Fleet and the Federation, it's awesome despite the heat and the cold."

He shrugs even if he is the captain after all. Dr. Elders rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad doctor." William says with sarcasm.

"What's your point?"

"No point Doctor Elders, we just have a job to do, I intend to do it to the best of my ability."

Doctor Elders started to mope, while everyone was moving off further into the cave. Doctor Elders was thinking. This is going to turn into a real catastrophe.

William reached up and ran his fingers along the ceiling, them brought them down to his face.

"Savin, do you have a coring device so we can get a sample of this?, I have never seen anything like it before."

Dr. Elders was glad they couldn't see him roll his eyes at Savin. "Of Course I brought a coring device Captain." The only positive aspect of the Vulcan getting a rock sample would be that explanation having to get too close to what is going on.

Dr. Elders didn't thing this was a properly wise maneuver, even though he made it know. His protest fell on a pair of deaf ears.

The young captain really need to stop looking like a little boy in a candy store. His input, as William puts it. Was unnecessary. Because Dr. Elders was a doctor, not an engineer and his plan subsequently vetoed and put to pasture. Before continuing on with there work, while the landing party security teams moved forward to look for the Romulan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chapter Text

They attached the device to the ceiling and was busy talking that they didn't notice the fine issues and cracks begin to form. They spread quickly like a spider's web from the drill all the way where Dr. Elders was standing at the far end of the cave. Dr. Elders was beginning to think crazy thoughts in his mind hating to be here.

He spit some of the dust that was going into his lungs, and tried to get rid of the taste of copper and blood as he cough.

Thinking could transporters beam through rock like this? They must be able to. There was that one planet nine months back, where the landing party took shelter from a tornado in some caves, and they were able to beam out just fine. That rock was thick too.

Dr. Elders tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position watching Savin with his device.

Once Savin was done placing the samples into his survey bag, they were ready to move on.

While Lt. Roberts was making an observation having heard a noise up ahead of the cave. He blinked blurry eyes at the landing party moving closer, they saw a body on the cold ground not moving. Lt. Roberts and the landing moved over to see who it was. Lt. Eric Roberts turned over the body to see it was a Romulan. Lt. Roberts knelt down to see if he was still alive using his medical scanner that was given to him by Dr. Elders.

He was running his fingers over the Romulan's skin gently. Watching the muscles shift. "He's still alive." Lt. Roberts pointed out. "Marie, do me a favor see if your communicator can contact the Captain having found some one, Dr. Elders will be able to see just how bad he's actually hurt.

" Yes, Eric." She takes the torch with her to see where she was going. It was a good sign there were no cave men around in the cave.

"Captain, this is Marie, I am on the way back to you...Static...Then crackle...Can you hear me I am boosting my signal to ascertain my position."

Cave exploration it was. "I can hear you better now, we're on our way to your position Marie, and figure out who just the Romulan is that was found."

"Very well Captain, see you soon." He could sense the tension in her voice at the moment.

William looked at Savin and Dr. Elders. "Lets get moving quickly gentlemen."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When William, Dr. Elders and Savin arrived to meet up with Marie. He could see she was stressed, but he didn't say a word staying quiet for a change, while moving off to join the others.

Walking further inside the cave, Savin was getting a feeling there was more to it that meets the eye.

He was sensing a presence, it kinda was like years ago involving a time distortion or having heard about the Guardian of Forever from the archives for which Captain James T. Kirk and the Enterprise came upon.

However he would have to confirm his assumption with William, but now he will just wait it out.

Taking a few minutes more, they arrived at the location. Dr. Elders walked over to knelt down using his medical tricorder, using his hypo spray placing it at the correct settings, he pressed it against the Romulan's neck.

"He will be fine in a few minutes Captain, it's going to bring him back awake, hopefully we will be able to know who he is, his vitals are starting to be stable, his heart rate and blood pressure are coming up, since it was below normal, he is malnutrition, dehydration and hypothermia mostly.

Hearing a moan the Romulan was opening his eyes to try to clear his blurriness, until it cleared a minute later.

His voice is in a whisper just barely audible. "Who are you." He says.

"Captain William Kirk of the U.S.S. Deer Born, we only found out about the Romulans from the cavemen through a mind meld, what is your name?" William says while looking up at the group having to be worried.

"Commander Kreel, I was separated from the rest of my crew, until we were attacked by those barbarians, for the like of me, there is some strange power source on the planet to distort the time frame, I was caught in three times, the last time finding myself here."

"Interesting!" Savin replied while taking readings on his tricorder.

"Commander Kreel, you have any clue where the rest of you crew are?" William asked feeling helpless for the moment.

Commander Kreel tried to get up from the ground, but Dr. Elders told him to wait a few moments. William continued asking him questions. "Commander, how did you get caught with your vessel?" William asked waiting for the commander to answer, he was starting to feel some what better from the hypo spray Dr. Elders had given to him.

"All right Commander Kreel, you can move now, Eric, James please help the Commander up from the ground." Dr. Elders asked with a serious tone with the two to try and hold up the Romulan, as he was still wobbly with his balance.

"I appreciate it, you save my life Captain, however we need to fine out what or why this is happening on this god forsaken planet." He says with a growl.

"I will agree with you Commander, our number one concern now, that we were able to find you finally." Kirk says to the Romulan Commander taking stock of his appearance.

It was at that direct moment, time distortions went through the entire cave to have everyone holding on for dear life.

Savin was running his scanner to tell the captain, it's a doorway to another part of the planet.

"This is very interesting and illogical!" Savin replied and then the distortions had ended to shake them up. Captain William Kirk asked everyone was all right including his wife Marie Thomas.

"No captain!, I am not, I am at my end wits right now, and we need to get the hell out of this place right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Do you have it now Savin?" William said, keeping his eyes focused on everyone after the distortion.

"Affirmative and Illogical to think otherwise Captain." Savin commanded.

Checking around the cave, William decided to push further to see how far they get, even though he had questioned Kreel about what might be ahead of them.

Kreel looked up at the young captain, even though the Romulan was strong, heavily-boned and intelligent. "I have no idea Captain what is ahead of us, as I said the time distortion left me here, when I had found myself on the ground." He growled, puzzlement settling through his great intellect.

Kreel didn't care to forged ahead on how far he has gotten here, he just wanted to get off the blasted planet and home.

"Savin, see if we can communicate with the ship?" William ordered.

At first there would be silence, crackle and then nothing. There last communications would be the last message that would pass between the ship and the planet.

Near the inside of the cave, their form a silhouetted sharply against the cave. But none of the landing party was able to see it. Especially when time was running out very soon for them.

A few minutes later they would be able to find a passage way. though hampered with a great many rocks.

Kreel seemed to be amused with this fact, while he is grunting out of frustration along with the landing party.

"The only thing we can do for now is remove some of the rocks for now, and see how far we get on the the other side. " William said. "Understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement accept for the doctor. "There is something, but it's still too hard to describe what it just might be?"

William looked up at Savin keeping his comments to himself for the moment.

A large cluster of sparkling rocks held position on the side. Kreel decided to remove a large bounder with his full strength from out of the way.

"What the hell?" William queried.

"Now we go Captain?" Kreel moved slowly, while Dr. Elders watched him further in case he drops again from his depleted immune system.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Chapter Text

Walking past the rocks after opening up the passage way, with one of the security guards in the back of the group covering them in case of a attack.

Everyone was feeling the tension including William, while Marie some where beside him. She could see his face showing the frustration as with his over all body language.

Nothing could be seen for the moment until finally they could see day light.

"Is everyone all right?" William asked the landing party.

Savin responded. "Everyone seems to be fine Captain." William looked up into the sunshine, while then looking back at the cave entrance.

"Damn it!" He walked back to take a closer look and yelled back. Otherwise William came back over to the group. "Savin what do you make of it?" He asked.

"We need to try to find some answers sir, it seems we are on a entirely different planet, along with the fact sir, I am picking up life signs." Said Savin using his bio scanner, as with Dr. Carl Elders busy with his readings.

"Can you identify it Savin on whether they are human or not?"

"Yes, sir, it's humanoid." Savin pointed out along with Dr. Elders.

Suddenly there was movement. William, Marie and Lt. Roberts turned there heads to see rocks falling from the top of the cave entrance, blocking it now from going back inside. They were now trapped, until they are able to find the reason for it, who is responsible as well.

Kreel, who has been quiet during the entire exchange went to see if he was able to remove some of the rocks formation, but it wasn't doing any good.

A Clicking sound continued, but this time it sounded further away.

William decided to send the security team to check it out on full alert. Savin tried to use his communicator to see if he could get a signal now to the Deer Born.

At first there was no signal, but then all of a sudden there was, when Chief Engineer Donaldson answered. "Commander Savin, we have been trying to communicate with the landing party for several hours, what has been going on sir, were you able to locate the Romulans?"

"Commander Donaldson, I will let you speak with the captain to answer your questions."

Captain William Kirk was in disbelief, but never the less he was happy to be able to contact his vessel.

He waited a moment before speaking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Captain's Supplement Log  
Star date 9944.36

The Deer Born landing party, myself, Dr. Carl Elders and Commander Savin, we were able to find an entrance to the cave, however we found some sort of another world or in my judgement a time distortion to place us elsewhere on the explored planet.

I understand the need to urgency for the mission, this unknown planet that Star fleet Command has sent us on.

The Captain was interrupted by the sudden clanging of the communicator having to be the sound of Chief Engineer Donaldson. "Computer save log." He answered his communicator. "Kirk, here, what is it Commander?" He ordered.

"Just checking in sir, to see how your doing with your progress and the landing party?"

"The security teams are out scouting to check on the life forms that was registered on our bio scanners."

"Yes, sir, it's why our ship sensors have picked up a whole city ten miles south of your position, along with two or three life forms heading in the direction of the security teams."

"Thanks commander I will try to contact them to let them know of this fact." William looked up at Savin and Marie. William tried calling the security team, but was unable to reach them at this particular moment. William paused.

Savin's communicator started to chirp. "Interesting!, these readings on the communicator and my scanner are coming from the city location the commander mention to you earlier, Captain."

"On audio Savin." The captain replied.

"Sir, it's on video, old style, how this is possible, I do not know." Savin goes to turn on the view screen device to show the face of a humanoid of an older gentleman on the screen. Savin hands it to the captain with curiosity.

"Captain, my name is Taylor, president of the council of 12, we are called the Tellarites, we have been monitoring your movements ever since your vessel arrived into orbit, you are welcome to join us at our council table, are you able to transport over using your transporter?"

"No we can't Taylor, can I ask you a question about those cavemen."

He was interrupted by Taylor.

"Captain all of your questions will be answered, when you get here, we will do a wide scan to pick up the rest of your landing party, please be prepared in five minutes."

It had been mostly silent between everyone. Marie was holding onto William arm for emotional support.

Savin spoke. "It is obvious we have found our life forms after all. Savin replies along with saying "Interesting!"

While Dr. Carl Elders was shaking his head, along with sighing, not hiding his surprise at the fact, he might of known it was something like this.

William waved his hand to gather everyone around for the transport including Kreel, he was growling under his breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Five minutes later a wide beam transported everyone of the landing party to reappear inside the council chamber.

Taylor having to be in his late sixties greeted the Federation members, Taylor rose quickly from his marble seat, taking a few steps necessary to reach them greet with his hand towards the young captain. For him it was still hard to comprehend. At times it seems just so surreal.

"I am so sorry Captain for keeping you in the dark about the city, however to answer your questions, your still on the planet William, we use a cloaking device to hide from those that are interested , as for the cave men, they are part of our society brutal and savage, there are some that are able to understand and survive living in harmony here instead of the rugged terrain with the heat and caves."

"What of the distortions Taylor?" William whispered.

"This is where we will be needing your help with your scientists, our cloaking device is breaking down to protect us from the rays of the sun and other types of radiation, Captain, our council is wishing to start up a dialogue with your Federation to have some sort of an alliance."

William was surprised at this, but no matter how you see this the fact they need our help. "Taylor, what about the Romulans?"

"Oh, Yes Commander Kreel, your crew are still alive and are in the infirmary recovering from injuries caused by the cavemen, you can join them, since it's obvious your still suffering from there attack and the break down of our cloaking device, Darien, would you please escort Commander Kreel to the infirmary?" He ordered but yet subtle.

Taylor returned to his chair to speak with the rest of his council and landing party.

Darien and Kreel having to use the transporter once again to show up into their medical infirmary to be greeted by there physicians and his crew members.

While William questioned Taylor further. "Taylor, I will need for my vessel to contact Star Fleet Command to advice them of the situation. William interjected.

"Please do Captain, your vessel will be properly be able to communicate with you further from here, your welcome to say anything without barriers, we are here to assist you further and vice versa."

Commander Donaldson sat in the center seat of the Deer Born bridge. While shifting his weight in boredom, his fingers drumming the arm of the chair. After two weeks of this checking out the uncharted planet.

At first, everyone's spirits rose in anticipation when William called telling them the Tellarites were found and wishing to join the Federation. Donaldson let out a deep sigh, his body down a bit further in the chair with the wonderful news.

Everyone cheered on the bridge, while William will call later again with further details, while the communications officer was able to send off a coded message to Commodore Weller of Star Fleet Command.

But in the meantime on the planet and inside the city, since it was getting late, Taylor and his council were able to let the landing party be given quarters, food, showers, and medical treatments, as with sleep since it was now mostly dark with the sun having set, it was amazing with how the entire city has come alive with word spreading in regard to the Star Fleet vessel.

Inside William's spacious quarters with his wife Marie.

William closed his eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling as if all of his energy had been drained from him, he was exhausted. Marie goes to lay down next to her husband, for where he takes her into his arms to quickly fall asleep from sheer exhaustion from the long day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: For Mature Audiences Chapter Text

William looked at the time on his wrist ban, he was restless waking five hours later, he was due to contact the Deer Born as per his orders, he would have to get himself together, while his wife having just woke was absorbed in her task of sucking his cock to really perk him up, and spending the quality time they needed.

"I need to call the ship Marie, but what your doing will only distract me from doing so." He moans a curse while arching up his body for his cock to reach further into her mouth, while pushing her head further into him to cry out.

Any further conversation between them is forestalled.

William's face displayed a significant degree of discomfort while Marie continued sucking all of him hollowing out her cheeks to do so.

After a few moments she was able to have him orgasm spilling out into her mouth taking in every drop of his milky semen.

Minutes later putting on his game face, he's able to call his vessel.

"Commander Erikson, where is Donaldson? William barked.

"Sir, he's checking on some medical issue going on with two crew members injured inside the engine room, he will be here soon after checking it out Captain, by the way, we were able to get a response from Star Fleet Command, they will be sending three vessels to this location to help the Tellarites with there problem of the cloaking device, it will take a week before they arrive to this location."

"Thanks, it's what I needed to hear, I will inform Taylor and the council of this fact, no doubt they will be quite pleased."

"No doubt Captain, nothing else to report other then the fact everyone on board is staying busy with there duties." He says looking around the bridge.

"Excellent, I will contact you in six hours again, commander."

"Six hours, very well sir, transmission ended."

William looks at his wife. "Now to you, what would you like me to do for you, sweetie?"

He places his hands against her wet core placing his fingers inside of her to make her moan with desire.

Breathless from what he's doing to her, along with spreading her legs further.

She looks up at him and smiles. He grabs her to lay her down on the bed, as he raises both legs wide as far as they could go, to swiftly shoveling his hard cock buried deep inside of her. While capturing his mouth with hers hard bruising the lips, until he continues with his thrusting over and over again to hit the center of her g-spot to have her orgasm, shaking through out her entire body.

He continues to ride her as far as he can, breathing and sweating hard when he can't hold on any longer.

He manages one more thrust into her deep again. And then she holds his back scratching him until finally. He collapses onto top of her. As his mind and body is reeling...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

To say Commodore Weller was thrilled was an under statement. His face on the view screen having to show up on the Deer Born. His face flushed, his lips white, and breathing heavy after running into his office to place the call.

He was in contact with a two way conversation with William and Taylor, As he was in his conciliatory tone.

"Taylor, I will be sure to your planet is protected while our scientists work with yours, but you know the situation at this point."

"The circumstances be damned Commodore Weller." Taylor exploded. "We need the protection no matter what, our people are slowly dying until this matter is solved."

"I understand this Taylor and we will try our damnest to save your people and your planet no matter the costs."

William asked the Commodore. "And what of the Romulans?"

"They are free to leave when they are healthy enough to leave here and go home back to the Romulan home worlds, but you need to advised Commander Kreel we will help them out get home under a state of a truce, is that clear William."

"yes, sir that's clear."

"Very good, it will be noted in your record and with your father Captain James Kirk, along with a well deserve commendation."

"I don't wish a commendation, Commodore Weller." He replied. "I only wish to just do my job commodore and go from there with helping out the tellarites."

"Well, it will be noted, never the less, anything further to add, gentlemen?"

They all indicated there was not. William was just glad things had turned out better then he thought. "Captain, you have your orders for now to continue on to assist further with Taylor and the council."

"Yes,sir Commodore." And with that the screen went black.

Actions

↑ Top

←Previous Chapter

Next Chapter →

Add To Collections

Bookmark

Comments

1 guest left kudos on this work! (collapse)

Post Comment

Comment as Tdelicot

(Plain text with limited HTML ?)

Comment

4300 characters left

Add Cave Men Antics to collections Collection name(s): Submit Cancel

Bookmark

Bookmark

Tdelicot, save a bookmark!

Write Comments

Notes

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML ?

5000 characters left

Your tags

The creator's tags are added automatically.

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag

Add to collections

Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec

Footer Customize

Choose Skin

Default

Low Vision Default

Reversi

Snow Blue

About the Archive

Site Map

Diversity Statement

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abuse

Technical Support and Feedback

Development

otwarchive v

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW

Close


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With everyone back into there quarters. Security on the lower level were able to captured two of the five cave men, killing the remaining three, when they were resisting to be arrested and placed into detention.

Security chief Zachary in charge of his force for five years, ordered his men to take the two cave men over to the detention center to be checked over and reprocessed into the planet's society, it was like like a mind swifter switching memories around, but in there case wiping the memories of there previous life with new ones, it would eventually take at least three days to go through the process with full orders from the council.

However unknown to the Federations members and the council, there were more of the cave men trying to break through the caves that lead to the city outside.

The rock fall had been swift and decisive behind the cavemen breaking through the cloaking device. All of the uncertainty Taylor's mind having to be concerned just who would be trapped inside those caves, but not this time in a little five seconds of calmness, a relatively relaxed foray into a lower passage way in this cave had turned into a possible threat for the cavemen finally.

Darius leader of the cave men very strong, he considered his options telling his men all eight of them, as he turned his attention to his surroundings. They had been a party of 12 in the tunnel, but due to the distortions, one of the smaller caves collapsed killing the four inside.

Darius pushed himself and the remaining eight to push forward to try and reach the main lower level of the city, without having to be seen on video cameras from the cities main security force.

His breathing quickened, as Darius ears were hyper alerted for anything that would move, grunting to the others to move along.

However it was not to be, when they didn't realize there was a security force field, catching them and knocking all of them backwards to the ground, until when the main security force on the level came over with there weapons and stunned guns to fire further and rendered the help totally.

When the captain who was in charge came over. " Take them over to the detention center and get checked out by the medical personnel, I have a report to make to Taylor and the council."

"Yes Captain right away before they start to wake up." It was at this moment, the transporter beam was used to bring them over to the main detention center.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Taylor was very pleased to be showing his city to the Federation crew members.

William. Marie and Dr. Carl Elders, including Savin were in awe of the structure reaching up into the atmosphere. 400 levels to be truly remarkable.

It was a long standing tradition that the council would be able to do this for any visitors now, after hiding their intentions in the past.

It was sad that it served as an reminder to all of them of where one could go in the city away from the brutal savagely of the cavemen beyond the cloaking device, even though now breaking down, and in fact that the council is getting the help after hiding it until it was too late to fix the problem.

William was tired still after riding around in there air vehicles, he tried keeping his patience, when he had contacted his vessel earlier in in regard to Star Fleet Command having sent further information from the Romulan Praetor about the truce once again, even when a Star Fleet vessel would bring Commander Kreel and his crew back home. But the council and the Praetor had issued a stern warning with Star Fleet Command on this matter.

Commodore Weller and the rest of Star Fleet Command did paid attention to the warning, whole efforts were being made to the Telllarites fore most. For which didn't surprise William, as he knew it would come to fact anyway.

William needed to sleep, as with everyone else after the long tour. So many of the population wanted to touch them and speak with the Federation crew members.

The look on there faces said it all, along with the influence of the council members and Taylor.

It was at that moment a siren was going off in the center for where they were at on level 340th.

"Taylor? What's wrong? William asked looking around.

William turned and pointed at seeing several uniform soldiers heading in a different direction with some sort of weapons in there hands.

"Cave men were able to break through the barrier to enter in the main city structure, we are handling the situation, the best we can Captain, I suggest we head back to your living quarters, while I go speak with the council member about the matter."

"Very well Taylor, we will abide by your rules and regulations." William stated.

Everyone started to move off with getting back in there air vehicles, leaving them behind for there security teams to take care of the potential dangerous situation.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Taylor and the council were informed of the captured of the latest group of cave men, he was very pleased, with the fact security was able to get to them soon before tragedy would of struck down the city once again.

When Savin was checking around after finding he was unable to sleep even for his Vulcan mind.

He had been talking with the population of the city asking questions in regard to the cave men having been caught.

But when one of the populace mention the word "Reprogram." He had them to clear up the meaning. "It's sorta like a brain washing commander Savin, the doctors understand it to reprogram their memories wiping away all existence of the past lives."

"Interesting!, thank you for telling me this Sire1 for the information."

Sire1 smiled and went his separate ways taking one of the air vehicles to the upper levels for what ever reason it may be.

Savin reached for his communicator to call the captain, who was in the middle of kissing his wife during their love making, as he let his tongue ran over the sensitive peaks of her breasts, licking the salt of her skin, and felt her hand grip his shoulder in response, when his communicator device was going off.

William was some what annoyed right now, as he was forced to answer it.

"Kirk here." While Looking at his wife covering up under the blankets, while letting her husband speak with who ever it is.

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb you, but there is an urgent matter that need to be discussed right away." Savin announced.

There was silence at first before he answered.

"What is it Commander that is so important?" He whispered finally while Marie's hand came up to lightly playing with his member.

"Sir, I am sorry to say this society is being too crude to those cave men to the point of having there memories in an another meaning "Brain washing" for which I find highly illogical to have this society to actually intervene in there way of thinking of having a choice of freedom to live in true harmony."

"So what your telling me Savin that the prime directive is going to play an important part for the rest of this mission?"

"Correct and your going to have to decided what is more important for when it comes to this society and it's original plan."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Captain William Kirk didn't like the idea having to discuss the prime directive with the landing party.

Inside his quarters, with everyone waiting. With William and Savin standing tall with the two officers to discuss the mission.

Dr. Carl Elders was first to speak. "Medical reasons I would suggest we have the remaining Cave men on board the Deer Born to have the doctors do a medical scan further on them, to see how much damage was done to there brain wave patterns or altered." He says before saying silent for the moment.

"Doctor, we will need all of the information be I decide to discuss the prime directive with Taylor and the council."

"That may be Captain, we need to be absently sure before we intervene with this society, you know how Star Fleet Command would view this in their eyes?" Savin says to the captain the others looking on.

Savin continues on to say a few more words before moving off. "Captain it would be very illogical to call Star Fleet Command and Commodore Weller to see how he would actually proceed in this matter."

Kirk looked at him with an raised eye brow before chuckling. " You know dam well how Star Fleet Command will see this, what ever we do Commander, I just don't wish to start a fight with Star Fleet, and don't forget about the Romulans, they are involved in all this, after the way they have been treated."

"I would doubt Captain, the Romulans would be interested in a war after we save their asses after the last time with the virus, I don't think the Praetor and the council would wish to do so after almost losing their entire home world." Dr. Elders says.

"True Dr. Elders, but never the less just be sure to ave your medical department have that information as soon as possible, while I want the landing party to continue on with mingling around the city talking with the population for anything that will help us, when we do finally talk with the council." Kirk nodded with pride before sitting down on the chair next to the bed of his spacious quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Having gone out of the city to investigate, Savin with orders from William to find the answers to their problem. The high noon sun blasted down from the city, glazing off the multi colored glass, while joining with the hot blaze to create dust dancing off the ground, He should be really used to this having to been born on Vulcan.

The sun had cut out a sharp rectangle in the beaming of the glass from the bottom level of the entrance of the city.

His tricorder was recording information with dogged insistence, as he absentmindedly scanned around for possible life signs of the cavemen that just might be lurking about.

Since Star Fleet Command had this planet under watch for a few months, now wanting to know just what made it tick. While Savin, his lips curled in disgust, and looked back at the tricorder.

He heard his tricorder chirped in hungry insistence. There was someone near the cave entrance, he would have to walk about ten minutes before reaching the site. Savin checked his readings once more, it would seem the caveman was injured. Using the universal translator with orders from Captain Kirk to try to make contact and see if they could understand just exactly these people are trying to say and want in general.

When Savin walked up to the injured man, with using the device. "Do not be afraid, I understand your afraid and is injured, we are trying to help you and this society to co-exist, but we can't aloud your people to suffer from being "Reprogram", do you understand?"

In a soft gentle whispered he says to Savin looking up in confusion. "Yes, I understand you, too much pain from that city to change us just because we are different from the radiation of the sun."

"Radiation, you mean the ozone levels as well is gone as well to have you change into what you are now?"

"Yes, for the last ten years, scientists haven't been able to know how to solve this problem to save the rest of the planet, before everyone dies including my father Taylor."

"Interesting!, you mean to tell me your father has cast you out, just because of the radiation is killing your body and mind?" Savin had a fair amount of anger now in his eyes before his attention went back to Taylor's son, while the tricorder stayed on the ground.

He pulled out his communicator to call Captain Kirk to advise him of this fact, and to ask on whether he could beam back to the ship, and have him taken care of by the sick bay doctors.

"Please Savin do so now, inform me for when your ready to beam back down, Listen Savin we need to keep this quiet for now, I don't wish to let Taylor and the council know we have his son, to be use as part of a wedge we can use on them in the near future, understand me Savin?"

"Yes, Sir!" His tone was harsh, as in fact a moment of trepidation, as he calls the ship to have them transport him and the cave man to sick bay without any security, he was able quickly to explain to Commander Donaldson the situation for the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

William was left alone with his thoughts, leaving his wife to go out to look for further answers.

While Savin was able to have Taylor's soon taken to sick bay to be examined, while the guards were sent anyway, but were told to wait outside of sickbay.

Dr. Sl way an Vulcan as well working with Dr. Carl Elders the past year on board the Deer Born was very effective overall. Given his perfect record of service for Star Fleet and the Vulcan academy medical.

Standing over the cave man on the medical scanner. Dr. SI Way hunched over him was watching the probe results of his brain on the screen, having to see that his brain wave pattern have been changed or rather showing the radiation poisoning that was eating up his entire body.

"It's a shame Savin, he's dying, and there is nothing I could do for the poor soul accept a meld to help ease his pain Savin." Speaking softly while looking over at Savin checking on his progress further.

The Vulcan doctor walked over to his computer terminal to make the proper notation in his medical log.

"So the radiation is there in his body after all?" Savin said firmly.

"Yes, Savin, it's there!" He barked at the commander.

Standing slowly. Dr. Sl Way, straightened his tunic as he walked back over to the scanning table. He placed his palm on the computer sensor at the top of the panel. Continuing. "Pain levels are killing him, I can give him something for that, however he has probably a few more weeks left to live."

"So it would seem doctor, what about the others in detention, did you have the other doctors check for any brain washing?" Savin asked with his stonic Vulcan demeanor.

"Yes, I did, it's the same for the radiation, as with the brain washing Savin, you have your evidence to give the captain for now."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Marie wasn't happy to be out in the blazing sun looking for evidence. Even though she needs to see her husband smiling, instead of having to be frowning all of the time during this mission. He's changed, haven't been able to relaxed all because of the Prime Directive to be involved with this crazy society.

She is taking a quick breath from the hot breeze just a few feet from the same cave entrance, for where Taylor's son was found dying.

It would be a few minutes before she is able to become comfortable into a routine, she was able to come upon a few of the planet's population and venturing out in special bio suits, she would assume they were either doctors or scientists.

She walks up to one of them telling them her name before asking. "Dr. Zeno, can I ask you a question, I know this may be hard to answer, why haven't the scientists been able to save the ozone level to stop the radiation from killing more of the population?" She was watching his reaction to the question.

"Ensign Thomas I need to speak with you and your Captain Later, I can't talk right now, since the three scientists over there are mainly working for Taylor and the council, I will talk with your Captain have him meet me in my quarters on level 324/section 24/room 301, do you have that?"

She was able to have the tricorder place the information for later to have her husband listen to it. "Got it Dr. Zeno, just watch yourself, you just might be followed after speaking with me."

"I will be careful, I still have some work to do around the area, I will think of a story to give the them over in the corner." He grinned before moving off to work, it was starting to get hotter with the sun now directly over head.

"Good Doctor." Before she calls her husband on the communicator before heading back to the city, it was getting to be too much for her.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Commander Kreel hated to be standing still in these quarters, when he could be doing something after being checked out by Taylor's doctors, making sure he wasn't suffering any of the effects from the distortions caused by their cloaking device to had hidden the planet.

Having woken Kreel felt like he was floating, bewildered as his mind having woken from the medication that were given to him to recover quicker.

He really didn't remember how he had gotten here, but thanks to Dr. Carl Elders, he was able to have him moved to these quarters on level 225.

Kreel started to open his eyes, when he saw the face of the human doctor looking down using his medical scanner on him, beeping away with all kinds of numbers for the doctor to make heads and tales out of.

Kreel was mumbling to himself about Romulans don't take prisoners before realizing where he was at for the moment finally. While the doctor told him to relax that he was safe and sound.

"Where am I doctor?" A rough voice demanding some what at the Federation medical doctor.

"I was able to get you away from those doctors before they decided to get their mitts on you further."

"I don't understand doctor, you need to explain it further before I decide to do bodily harm further to your already frail human body."

"Oh, really Kreel, and this is what I get with having saved your Romulan hide from those bastards, thinking they are medical doctors any way."

There was a chuckle coming from the Romulan's mouth, to make Dr. Carl Elders think he was more human then he was lead to be believed for the moment.

He circled him, studying him with his eyes, coming so close, he could feel his breath against the back of his neck before backing off.

"Very well doctor, I will stand down with my frustration against you, I will just hope the Federation will do me justice for when this is finally over, we Romulans are not all brutes, despite what the Federation tells you."

Stepping back with his medical scanner. "I know Kreel, besides the Captain will need to speak with you, when your able to stand straight without falling flat onto your face."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Captain William Kirk felt old and beaten up for his 32 years of age and he looked it. His handsome face was creased in pain trying to find a way out of this mess, the lines etched his eyes grief thinking with the population having to be dying by the radiation and their stupidity for when it comes to the cloaking device to had do themselves from leaving as with the Romulans and now with the Federation.

William was waiting on Marie, she was somewhere in the city to tell him the further information she had gathered up.

What he really wanted to do was walk on a beach with his wife to make wild love away from the society's politics, and just prepared to get away from it all.

Kirk made his way over to the bed to lay down, it looked like the perfect place to think in solitude. He had been avoiding coherent thought, ever since he found out about Taylor's son being found, and the remaining Cavemen on board the Deer Born.

Laying down his head and closing his eyes, with a few minutes later, he felt someone touching his lips with theirs. He looked up to be his wife Marie bending over looking concerned.

"Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I see here?" William looked up to see her waiting for his replied. "Well?

"Why not, madam, your feet must be burning up after being out in that blasted blazing sun today?"

"They are matter of fact William, along with everywhere else on my body." She gives the hint.

"Oh, really, can I check this out kind lady?"

She chuckled before moving down to kiss him hard before he push her down further into a tight embraced not saying anything else between the both of them as husband and wife.  
/

Inside the council chamber, business was being conducted as usual with nothing to report accept for the same agenda about the doctors and scientists not able to fix their problems with the ozone level or cloaking device issues, not the further attacks of the deforms.

Taylor was feeling dejected for the moment knowing full well his own son Leigh was dying from the radiation, as with how long he has to live is beyond him at this time.

One of the council members placed a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder for support, but it wasn't helping. Taylor looked up. "Gentlemen, we need to ask the Star Fleet/ Federation members for further help, we can't continue on this charade to have a blind eye to have all of our people die from the radiation."

There was a cheer from the council table with everyone of the members clapping finally with Taylor's decision. Taylor said to them. "Spread the word, we need to help desperately right now."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Captain William Kirk versus being a husband out weighed more with the recent course of events with Taylor and the council.

When his communicator chirped. Marie having to be laying next to him, he goes to reach for it next to his bed in the spacious quarters.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, this is Taylor from inside the council chamber, is it possible for you, Savin, Dr. Elders and the rest of your landing party come here, I wish to let you know my decision in regard to a matter that needs solving, we have no more patience as to how to solve it any longer."

"All right Taylor, when do you want is all there?" He looks over at Marie with concern in his eyes.

"Say in two hours, the meeting is going to be broadcast throughout the entire city."

"Okak, I will be sure to be there with everyone Taylor, see you then!" As the communicator goes silent.

William shook his head. "Now what do you make of that William? She said laying back down next to him.

"I don't know, but we will find out soon Marie." He answered having to grabbed his communicator once again.

When he called Dr. Elders, his chief medical officer didn't know what to make of it for now. But it was a good sign that he wasn't calling without having security coming after them. "Doctor, how is Taylor's son Leigh doing?"

"Still alive holding on, I even considered doing something drastic with using the only shift changer healer on board the Deer Born to see if Shalien is able to save his life for a little bit longer, until we are able to come up with another way to prevent his death."

"Try anything Doc, maybe we can give Taylor some hope into this matter, I wonder if Commander Kreel and the Romulan healers have any special medical cures that we don't know about, they don't wish to share with Star Fleet and the Federation, unlike with the Vulcans?"

"That's your job Captain, since I am here on the Deer Born and your down on the planet."

"I will see to it doctor before the meeting with the council and Taylor."

"Please keep me posted Captain." While there was silence once again and a wife looking at her husband with that look of curiosity in his eyes and his brain.

Kirk turned to her. "It has an interesting merit Marie to Dr. Elder's comments."

"I agree on that part of his comments, but will it work, is what counts the most."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kirk gathered up his landing party, including Commander Kreel. When the Romulan having to be looking more steadier, came over to join the group wondering what the big deal was.

William was remembering something a day ago Kreel had said about Romulans don't take prisoners, which is a lie. Since things have some what changed between them and the Federation.

The captain asked everyone to go inside the living room, while he spoke with the commander.

Life in general of late had a sick simplicity with all of the deaths that could of been saved all for the sake of hiding. Kreel looked just a little taken back despite his surroundings.

"Relax Commander, I have a question to asked, and I need for you to answer it truthfully."

"I will try Captain, what is it?" He walked up to the Star Fleet Commander looking older of late with the weight of his shoulders.

"Listen, I know the Romulans are almost in many ways like the Vulcans, as with the Klingons, I need to know about your medical healers that might have special healing powers, or rather empathic abilities that can actually heal with transforming their healing powers onto their subjects to either heal, or at least keep them alive long enough to at least continue for a few days, weeks, months or even years, if possible?"

Commander Kreel had to think about it before giving his answer to the young captain. Kreel growled. "Yes, there is captain, they are called "Healers" the Romulan is too hard to announced in English language, they have the tendency to take their true mental, spiritual, physical energies directing this source onto the subject, it would take a process of several hours to complete, there are only a handful left on Romulus, as with the outer planets and colonies, I believe you can contact the Praetor and the council to help you in this matter."

"Commander Kreel, Taylor's son Leigh is dying, we need help right away, we have a shift changer Shalien on the Deer Born is able to basically do the same thing until the matter is resolved, and hopefully take Leigh under the state of truce to Romulus to at least save his life from the radiation that is killing his body and the rest of this planet's population."

Kreel stirred. "All right Captain, if Taylor will aloud me using their long range communications device or even I know this is a long shot using their transporters to direct the beam to Romulus and bring the healer here to the planet or even the Deer Born to save Leigh's life, if he's willing or wanting to live further."

"That is a good question Commander Kreel, that is going to be asked inside the council chamber."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Taylor was ready with his speech to be live to the entire city. Outside the city, the wind had stopped blowing, as with the rain, at least for a while. The red blazing sun, brighter after wards, and it moved slowly westward across the sky.

It was too much for anyone being outside of the city including the security force.

Kreel was watching with the landing party inside the council chamber. Waiting. Kreel turned toward the humanoid Captain Kirk. While the balding man Taylor went to stand in front of the view screen to speak.

"Good afternoon, this is a rare chance to speak to let everyone know what is ahead for us, this city and our planet, I can no longer lie any further, our people are dying from the radiation including my own son Leigh, I must make amends everyone for this fact for having cost those of our own. I and the council have come to a decision to seek help with Star Fleet Command of the Federation to help us save our planet in anyway they can see fit, this includes trying to save my son's life. For now on we are at the hands of the Federation, all doctors and scientists are to give complete help to save our sick and dying, thank you."

It was an emotional speech by Taylor. Even Marie had tears in her eyes. While William, Kreel decided to speak with Taylor about their idea, hopefully it will be for the best.

Savin, Dr. Carl Elders having transported down, Lt. Roberts and the security force stayed back for how until Captain William Kirk and the Romulan had their say with Taylor and the council.

"Captain, how can I help you right now?" He could sense it was good news in a way.

"Taylor, we need to let you know, we have your son Leigh on board the Deer Born, he's still alive, our healer on board Sheilean a shape changer is starting the process of trying to give him the extra strength to hold on from the radiation killing his body, your permission to communicate with Romulus or use your long range transporters to bring here another special healer from the Romulus home world to further save his life with your permission, along with the state of truce with the Romulans and our Federation."

"You have it Captain, we I be able to see my son on your ship, as soon as all issues have been discussed with you and the council?"

"You have it Taylor." He opened his communicator...


	31. Chapter 31

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 31

The calls that were coming into the cities communications center was outstanding, all of the colonists in the city were expressing their best wishes for Taylor, the council and most of all his son Leigh.

Emotions were running high for the moment.

After Kirk and Kreel had given their promise to help.

William and Kreel didn't have to wait long for Taylor.

Taylor, Kirk and Dr. Carl Elders beamed abroad on the transporter plat form.

"Come this way Taylor to Sickbay. While Shaelien standing over Leigh in sickbay with his hands as a human form placed onto his side of his face.

Their was a bright energy of light directed at Leigh looking pale and weak laying on the scanner bed. Shaelien was moaning words unknown to the the tech standing near by the entrance of sickbay.

He's been at it for almost twenty minutes, when he broke contact to fall back onto his chair from sheer exhaustion. Turning his head towards the tech. He says. "It will be enough for now, please inform the captain, he will continue on with his life for awhile longer, until help from Romulus arrives."

When Kirk, Dr. Elders and Taylor walked in. Shaelien said. "It is done for now Captain Kirk, I need to go back to my quarters for now, my energies have been drained."

"Thank you." Kirk says, approvingly.

Taylor looked over toward seeing his son Leigh laying down on the scanner bed. It's been quite some time since seeing him in this condition.

Kirk tells Taylor to go ahead and try to speak with him, while he and Dr. Elders would be in his office.

Taylor moved over to his son, taking his hand into his. Tears were falling down his face from the balding man. His heart was breaking right now at the sight.

"Leigh, can you hear me, it's your father, I am trying to save your life, I am sorry for casting you out for being different from the radiation changing you, please forgive me if you can, squeeze my hand if your able to understand me, son?"

It would take a moment for Leigh to come to his senses waking up.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Chapter Text

Leigh opened his eyes feeling like his life has been saved, and it was for now. Looking up into the eyes of his father for the first time in a long while.

He was able to speak a few words of English without having to over whelmed with emotion.

While Taylor with tears flowing down his face, pushed them aside with his heart filled with emotion.

Leigh said in a soft spoken whispered. "I forgive." Before falling back to sleep once again.

Dr. Elders was called in to check on Leigh, when Taylor asked on what was wrong. "He's asleep that's all, his body is still recovering from the energy that was directed back into his body, it's normal Taylor. Elders replied.

Taylor came to a decision. "You will send back the Romulan Kreel to retrieve the healer, I will have my second-in-command of the council to take care of the transport, it's going to take a great deal of energy to direct the beam, actually it's almost like walking through a spacial doorway." He announced. "And Commander Kreel needs to know this first Captain." He looked over at the entrance for where William was standing.

"Very well I will beam back down with you to speak with Kreel.  
/

Commander Kreel growled at the mare thought of transporting this way, but if he was going to arrive home this way and help them out, he's going to have a great deal of explaining at first with the Praetor before anything else.

While he cocked a eyebrow standing in the middle of the communications center archway, he called it a portal or something like the Federation's guarded secret from long ago "The Guardian Of Forever."

Captain Kirk was amused at Kreel's expression when the tech had said the portal was ready.

"Damn Kreel, you sound like my father's old friend Leonard McCoy having always having his atoms scattered all over creation, but in this case, it's some what different, as out human race would say Kreel on occasion, good luck!"

"Thanks." Kreel replied hastily.

He was ready to go making sure his uniform was in order before going.

"Remember Kreel, you have a job that needs to be done first before anything else.

Kreel shook his head. "And you shall have it Captain Kirk."

The doorway opens up for him. Stepping through taking a second or two to reappear only a few feet from the Praetor's council chamber entrance doorway, while he was taking stock of his body and his surroundings.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Leigh thought he should be dead, tried to remember. He was actually seeing the face of his father for real. When he was supposed to be in the cave swinging the ax over his head to us it over someone's head.

But yet opening his eyes, he is here breathing, heart is pumping, breathing with ease instead of the constant pain he was feeling all of the time.

This is real. He paused to look up at someone in a uniform. It was Dr. Carl Elders bending over him making sure he was all right.

Dr. Elders was trusting the instruments above his head to be correct, he was still not out of the woods with his health.

He smiled, feeling the warm satisfaction bubbling up into his chest, since it was Shaelian that was able to help Leigh for now to make him stronger.

"Leigh, I am Dr. Elders, do you understand me?" He says hesitantly.

"Yes, I understand, I don't know how this is possible, but was I dreaming of seeing my father speaking with me earlier?" He said, realizing finally where he was at the moment.

"Yes Leigh that's right, he was here earlier, and your going to be all right when a healer from else where will be able to help you further."

Now he was still confused with what was happening to him, looking some what embarrassed at the sight of him with his beard and very long hair.

'Don't worry about the way your looking right now, we will help you with it at a later date, what is important now is to improve your health further and save your father's population from the radiation."

"I tried telling my father this a long time ago, but he was so blinded to this fact, until he finally wasn't able to understand before throwing me out from the family and out into the elements."

"That's too bad Leigh, but now he has a chance to redeem himself now with help from Star Fleet and the Federation, your be able to help your father later, once the healer arrives to save the balance of your life."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Chapter Text

Commander Kreel was in awe at being here in the first place.

But for him to explain, the Praetor understood his intentions.

He growled. "Commander Kreel, you will have your request, Somanlia will be here shortly to travel back, I understand this in what Taylor mentioning this process, it will take effect in one hour to bring the healer to the planet, otherwise you will stay here to be questioned by me and the council."

"I know at this fact Praetor, I am just glad this whole sorted mission is over for me, but with myself and five others alive, I know Taylor had mention this, they will be arriving home soon, as for what form of transport, this I didn't know."

There was a knock on the chamber door. Commander Kreel is asked to let the healer in, to go over the final details.

Somanlia walked in. She was humanoid/part Romulan, a rare breed and has the abilities to heal projecting the entire process of her brain and body.

Kreel was awe at her beauty. She was strong and healthy.

"Somania, I must make you understand, your only going to heal and save Taylor's son Leigh life, it's up to you on whether you wish to say or come back to Romulus, the decision doesn't need to be made now."

"I understand and the options Praetor." Somanlia rumbled.

"Very well, time is going short, the gateway to the planet will open in five minutes, please stand ready."

"Thank you for choosing me for this chore, I will try my best to make you proud of me and the Romulan Empire."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Chapter Text

Somanlia was greeted by Taylor in the council chamber, when she had appeared. All she needed to know was where is Leigh would be before going to see him.

Captain William Kirk for the reasons, he was able to explain some of the facts to her. There was no time for thought.

Nothing abroad the Deer Born could be accomplished without input from him, having been the Captain a few years.

There was no time to waist to think of the choices. "Somanlia, please come with me, we will be beaming up to my vessel for where Leigh is waiting for you.

Finally this mission might be coming to a close, if this healer is able to do her job.

Taking out his communicator to call his ship. When Commander Donaldson answered having to be in charged of the bridge at the moment.

"Very well Captain, I will have the transporter room standing by to have you and the Romulan healer, do we need any security involved?" He questioned.

"No Commander, we will be heading to Sickbay, I will let you know further, when I do arrive, as with Doctor Elders."

The transporter beam took them away to show up on the transporter pad while stepping down.

"Come this way Somanlia." She was amazed, along with not being hesitated at the way, the captain was all business now being in command of this huge vessel.

While she followed behind and those in the hallway watching them walking along heading for the turbo lift.

"Deck Ten." He commanded to the computer.

"Tell me Somanlia have long your been a healer on Romulus, if you don't mind me asking?" While moving off the turbo lift on the sickbay level very busy at the moment for the middle of the evening watch.

"27 years Captain, I was able to begin my training at the age of five, at first it was difficult, but over the years it had gotten easier."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Chapter Text

Somanlia mentally went about her business getting ready and physically as well, while listening to the silence of this ship.

She needed to drown out everything to upset the balance of the healing process.

She could hear the voices of the technicians and cleaning crews involved in the routine checks of this vessel.

She needed her mind closed off before beginning.

William, Dr. Elders were told to leave her alone next to Leigh's bed to prepare herself.

While Savin, Marie and the rest of the landing party were down on the planet waiting in their spacious quarters.

William told the doctor, he would be on the observation deck. He was never tired of the area fro the giant portals just like his father had done on many occasions.

He could or would have it become a habit, but then again he needs to bring his wife here once their mission is over, he would have to ask Savin if he had tried meditation here instead in his quarters.

Somanlia takes a moment closing her eyes, placing both of her hands on Leigh's face to begin the process.

Dr. Carl Elders on his view screen from his office was watching the scene. Having to be seeing the glowing white light entering into Leigh's body.

He could see, she was chanting some Romulan words he wasn't able to understand, otherwise he had no idea on whether it was working , she had said, it would take time.

Some one came in from the other side of his door to break his concentration. It was one of the technician workers asking the healer in the other room.

"Nothing at yet Jack, do you need to finish up in here, because I understand Somanlia needs complete?" He says quietly.

"I can always come back doc, thanks, see you later." He was gone just as quickly leaving out into the very quiet hallway having to be the over night watch.

Time was moving slowly for the doctor, he turned back on his view screen once again to find her draped over Leigh's body now with the energy white light around the both of them. Hopefully it will be soon to know the outcome of what Somanlia was doing to Leigh in the other room.


	37. Chapter 37

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 37 Chapter Text

Twenty Minutes later Sonanlia dropped back into her seat totally exhausted. When Dr. Carl Elders went to look once again. It would seem she was done, along with the white light that was covering Leigh.

He went to walked into the room to see if she was all right.

'Somanlia, are you all right?" He gently pulled her up from her chair. She was going lax in his arms, shaking at the same time. Somanlia clinging to his uniform like a spider.

"I will be all right Doctor with rest, however you can check Leigh, his life signs are fine now, he is no longer suffering with radiation poisoning."

Dr. Elders looked down at Leigh and sighed. Looking up at the scanner above his head, he had seen that all of his vitals were normal. "I can't believe it, he's completely healed Somanlia, you are a truly remarkable woman." took his pulse after looking at the scanner above. The shock was wearing off after today's miracle.

"Dr. Elders, if you be so kind, can I be taken somewhere to sleep for at least 24 hours, I have used all that I had to give at this point." She says in a quiet whispered.

Dr. Elders nodded and gently scanned her was well making sure she was actually all right, even with her Romulan chemistry she would be just fine with complete rest.

Heart rate normal, breathing, everything was normal. Now he went over to do the same with Leigh, but first he called Captain William Kirk, to give him the wonderful news. William had left the observation level to head back to his quarters to rest.

"yes doctor, how did everything go with Leigh?" While sitting up in his bed. He was wiping the sleep from his eyes talking to the doctor.

"He's going to be just fine Captain, however Somanlia is totally exhausted from the encounter, can you have someone take her to quarters, so that she can sleep it off?"

"I have already assigned quarters to her, tell her she is on desk 18, room 1802, she will have the rooms to herself for privacy Doctor Elders."

"I will tell her, I will have to send one of my techs to escort her making sure she makes it without getting lost or falling flat on her face from sheer exhaustion."

"That's good enough Carl, and in the meantime everyone would be able to have a proper night sleep for a change, I will inform Taylor of this news, later we can workout the other details."

"You do that Captain, I have a patient that needs attending with many questions to be on his mind."


	38. Chapter 38

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 38 Chapter Text

When he looks up at Dr. Elders. Leigh was feeling a little bit tired to be expected. The same face before, but not him. Remembering not to be his father.

I was of the Star Fleet doctor bringing him here to sickbay, and than hearing a voice in his mind calling him back to live or not to die.

It was a woman calling out to him. It had helped with the sex of the woman. She was very different.

He tried to moved a little. When he hears the doctor to stay put on the table, he needed to be checked out. He's alive! He heard enough for now.

He tilts his head back to relax for now. Too soft for him after sleeping on the ground the past years after his father had cast him out. He runs his fingers over his face. "I am alive." He says silently to himself.

"Leigh, can you hear me, I will try to get you up now and sitting in a chair."

He tried to speak. However his words were truly of English coming out of his mouth instead of the grunts and groans. Dr. Elders brought over the mirror to show him the difference.

And when he looks up at himself, it's not him. He was back to looking like a true human being of that disgusting cave man from those caves.

He's remembering again. Dr. Carl Elders was really pleased with the results of what Somanlia had done with her abilities. Truly remarkable that's for sure.

" Dr. Elders." He spoke finally now sitting up in the chair. His balance was a little off, but that was to be expected after what he had gone though with the radiation poisoning and now the full recovering.

'Yes, what is it Leigh?" He said softly.

"I need to see Somanlia, the one that saved my life, I am, I need to thank her of what she had done for me."

"Right now Leigh it's possible, she is exhausted, when she is ready, I will send for her letting her know, you need to speak with her about saving your life."

"Thank you, I also wish to talk with my father if possible."

"Now that I can do when everyone is awake, It's late Leigh, but I would suspect your father wouldn't be able to sleep waiting on your well being, stay here, I will be back, I have a few calls to make to get things moving along."


	39. Chapter 39

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 39 Chapter Text

Captain William Kirk was on patrol heading for sickbay after being called to check out Leigh.

He was pleased in a way Leigh was healed, now there was a way of sorts to save the planet and it's population with Star Fleet's help.

As Savin would say. "Logically, the events of this mission will not turn into failure, but resemble a positive altitude." Sometime William thinks Savin is too serious. He chuckled before arriving to see Leigh sitting up looking like a man, instead of those creatures in the caves.

"All right Leigh your all set, your father will be here in the morning to speak with you, and than go from there." Dr. Elders questioned.

"Fair enough, doctor." Leigh answered.

It was at this point. Captain William Kirk walked in and looking to be in a pleasant mood.

"Dr. Elders good evening, once again how is the patient?" He says softly to stand next to Leigh in the chair relaxed for the first time in a long while.

"Healthy as a horse Captain, Somanlia was truly amazing with what she had done with Leigh." Dr. Elders answered, with a friendly smile. "William, now you can at least relax now that Leigh is healed, all you need to do now is find a way to help all of the others down on the planet, along with their blasted cloaking device."

"Your right Dr. Elders, but for now we will reunite Leigh and his father until the next stage begins." Kirk said, with a wink.

Dr. Elders smirked and moved in closer to Leigh and his chair, when himself felt light-headed having been a long day. He grabbed hold on to the chair and shook his head a few times.

"Whew!" Dr. Elders sighed.

"Carl, you alright?" Captain William Kirk questioned, walking to Dr. Elders side.

" I am alright William, just tired that's all, I will be fine after a good night's sleep." Dr. Elders answered.

"Are you sure, Carl?" Dr. Elders gives a faint smile.

" I am just fine, William, now I will call for my relief, but first Leigh will stay here for the rest of the night to rest." Dr. Elders says.

Captain William Kirk gave a brief smile.

"Thank you Doctor Elders.


	40. Chapter 41

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 41 Chapter Text

It was going to be an emotional meeting between Taylor and his son.

Taylor had received the message about his son needing to see him and to speak with his. Since he was in his quarters after finishing the last of the informal meetings with the council members.

Now that all of his council members and the cities population now knew the full truth. How much longer before Star Fleet will have there vessels arrive to began the help that is urgently needed.

Taylor was relented to win out. We now must strive to do our best to save the planet and the destruction of our own selves.

He was wasn't going to be begging any longer. Progress is what needed now. Looking in the mirror of his old face. He's hoping with seeing his son will be at least change that. He frowned at his own reflection before laying down on his bed.  
/

Meanwhile in sickbay on board the Deer Born. Leigh was having dreams of his days inside of the caves. All he could see was a cave man going after the normals mostly the security force investigating looking to kill them with orders from his father and the council.

Leigh had too much strength with his axe before it was too late to stop himself for killing.

It was when Leigh woke up in a sweat from the nightmare. "No more." He was able to slow down his breathing, along with a racing heart beat before the alarm over head would go off from the computer.

He goes to try and lay back down again on the bed. Focusing on trying to sleep. But when he looked up to find Somanlia standing at the entrance waiting.

"Leigh. I am here for you now. I am still weak. However I will stay here in the chair while holding your hand for the rest of the evening."

"Thank you." Was all he said before drifting off into a deep sleep without the nightmares.


	41. Chapter 42

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 42 Chapter Text

Somanlia kept a vigil on Leigh for the rest of the night. Ever since she became a healer. She had kept a personal journal on those she had healed over the years.

I am thinking very hard about my life in general on Romulus. I have decided when I am ready to change that fact. It was my world that needs changing. I would rather change this planet to better itself inwardly and outwardly.

It's for the best I need to cope with the changes I would make.

If only I knew for sure Leigh would have me in his life. Better ourselves after saving his life.

But first things first. Conserving my energies to serve best right now. While I hold his hand for support.

It's truly is amazing just how much difference he looks. As compared to when the radiation having to been destroying his body and mind.

It's too late to have him to suffered so much. All because of his difference being a cast out. Like myself in many ways.

It's not surprising to her just how much difference like herself being part human/Romulan. Constantly fighting a inner battle with herself.

She tries to stand up having to let go of Leigh's hand very gently. She needed to find a rest room, along with some refreshment before coming back to sleep a little. One thing. Praetor would be proud. "Honor."

Inside of her mind during the exchange of energies. Were the words "Don't let him die!"

She couldn't define the exact type of the meaning. Since there are many terms for when death does finally come.

But for Leigh. Life drifts slowly back into his mind & body. His internal diagnostics tell the complete story of his life in general.


	42. Chapter 43

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 43 Chapter Text

He decided to not dwell on the past. But rather of the future. It was the necessary of two evils. Taylor was thinking to himself getting ready to beam up to the star ship vessel.

There wasn't much time to prep for it, but he remember coming to that conclusion before it was time.

He was still skittish about the entire thing to meet up with his now healed son. He was hoping his son will forgive him for what he had done in the past.

It was discomforting to think this way now. It was like a dull ache thrusting into an growing headache. He breath a sigh of relief waiting for Captain Kirk to have him step off the platform to head for sickbay.

There were no security following them. Just him, Kirk and who ever was them by in the corridor to be really amazing.

"Truly remarkable!" He couldn't say anything else for the moment walking behind the captain.

When he did arrive. Leigh was sitting up talking with Somanlia in the center of the room, a sturdy eye brow raised.

Best to get it over with.

Taylor decided to brace himself this time. He was floored at the sight of his son changed totally from that caveman of the past.

Dimly, he saw Leigh's eyes widen. It will be that image of one's life blood pumping.

Leigh & Somanlia looked up together. Leigh's first words were.

"Father. Your here. I wasn't sure you would." He said.

"I am here. I am no longer wish to push you away any further from me. I rather have my son back in one piece, instead of that creature back in the caves." Taylor said dryly.

"Thank you." Leigh said. "We need to talk with Somanlia's help to help and save our people and the planet."

"I know son. "It's why I am here." He wandered over to take hold of his son. For the first time in a very long while.


	43. Chapter 44

Cave Men Antics Tdelicot

Chapter 44: Finale COMPLETE

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

In the Romulan Neutral Zone.

Romulus. Praetor Galen along with many of his council had received the message from the Federation Star Fleet Command in regard to Somanlia having been successful.

Romulus. Capital City

Somanlia had stated in an communications. She would be wishing to stay and help out Taylor and his council in her words to save the planet.

In the main, oval chamber of the senate building. A dozen Romulan senators sit at their seats. A a newly elected, activist senator Tem stands preaching his views in the matter to the praetor.

Since the truce there were some that didn't like the idea to be working with the Federation in this matter.

When Praetor Galen had told Tem to stop his words. The matter was settled for now.

As for Somanlia. She would be given permission to stay as long as possible. He gets up from his seat to adjourn the council until tomorrow to discuss more important matters.

Tem didn't like this fact. He was put into his place for now. There was nothing more to be done.

The room grows silent once Praetor Galen starts to leave along with the council members.

/

Once the word had gotten out. Star Fleet Command along with Commodore Weller will had sent out all available medical cruisers to the sector. To help out with all computers to find a cure to the radiation and cloaking device issues.

Even though Captain William Kirk had been issued orders to leave the area for a new mission. Since it was now being left in the hands of the scientists and doctors once all of the cruisers arrive.

"I don't wanna go." William muttered.

While Commander Savin says. "Sir, we have no choice in the matter. We have done what we came here to do, it's up to everyone else to complete it."

While Captain William Kirk shook his head.

They would be leaving soon out of orbit...

THE END

Notes: This series has ended. It will continue with "Shadows" and the crew of the Deer Born.


End file.
